Ask The Night Guards
Ask the Night Guards is an drawn/ask blog from the perspective of two of Princess Luna's Night Guards, Adamant and Westwood. Despite the name, they rarely guard the princess, but instead focus on maintaining the public and private Canterlot archives with which they have been entrusted. The blog is also called "Friendship is Top Secret." For those having issue viewing the images, there is a secondary blog called Deep Within the WCP Archives that reblogs Ask the Night Guards and provides text descriptions. Not to be confused with Ask Whirly and the Night Guards. The blog technically isn't drawn, as it instead relies on hand-made vector art and found graphics such as screenshots from the show, images of artifacts such as newspapers or old book pages, and others' artwork (used with permission) such as the office posters. Whenever others' artwork appears, even in part, attribution will be provided in the text area of the post. Adamant and Westwood are background characters, namely the two bat-winged pegasus seen in "Luna Eclipsed." Since the blog's creation, however, they have been quietly retconned to possibly have not been those two pegasus in order to allow compatibility with other blogs. A lot of the blog's internal canon, especially the name and iconography of the "Watchers", comes from the Ask Aquilinus blog. Primary Original Characters 'Adamant' Adamant talks in left-aligned Copperplate font, and is typically the more formal of the two. On camera, he will typically be on the left side, but the easiest way to tell him apart from Westwood is that Adamant has dark brown eyebrows. Under the helmet, he has an ash blonde mane. Adamant comes from Hoofington, and has served as a ranger and did reconassaince photography before joining the Night Guards. He has quite an interest in WCP-1984, or more importantly, why they stopped exploring before their extinction. Adamant has the rank of Second Lieutenant. Adamant is more observant of the two, and often will do undercover missions. He outranks Westwood, and is the stronger fighter of the two but will often defer to Westwood's extensive knowledge. He has a weakness for sweets, and it has sometimes caused him trouble. Whenever a tumblr question or comment is posted from "Ask the Night Guards," it almost always is Adamant speaking. 'Westwood' Westwood talks in right-aligned Helvetica Neue font, and is typically the more informal of the two. On camera, he will typically be on the right side, but the easiest way to tell him apart from Adamant is that Westwood has dark purple eyebrows. Last time Westwood removed his helmet, his mane was shaved clean off. Westwood comes from an 'tiny little town' called Arkhoof, where he studied at Miskatrottic, focusing on English, Latin, Old Equestrian, and other dead languages. Westwood has the rank of Warrant Officer. Westwood is much less flappable, often cool in the face of unknown danger. His rank comes from his extensive knowledge, and perhaps his continued service is solely due to him being indispensable. His brash attitude and authority issues has held him back from promoting to a higher ranking, and is disrespectful to most of his superiors, including Adamant to a degree. He may have a drinking problem, as evidenced by his attitude towards confiscated rotgut. Secondary Characters 'Luna' Princess Luna, also known as Her Royal Highness Princess Luna, or the Royal Princess Luna of Equestria (RPLOE), is the MLP:FIM show canon Luna as portrayed by the Dream Warden tumblr. She interacts directly with the Night Guards, and is used to their eccentricities by now. 'Sir Fulldark' Assigned to Princess Luna by Aquilinus, Adamant and Westwood report to him in the chain of command, but because Sir Fulldark doesn't have Watcher clearance, they skip him and report directly to Princess Luna on WCP-related issues. He tries to be friendly to both Adamant and Westwood, but only Adamant reciprocates. Secondary Original Characters 'Ellie' Someone Westwood knows or knew, and a reason Westwood protects Luna. Adamant does not know who Ellie is, either. 'Manzanita' Someone Westwood knows, and taught him a technique to deal with Slendermane. Manzanita has the rank of Chief Warrant Officer. She has some unusual armor, and appears to have trained Westwood. Tertiary Original Characters Other Blogs Ask The Night Guards do interact and refer to characters from other blogs from time to time, including: *Ask Echo the Wonderbolt Echo's poster is a pinup in the office. *Ask Sweet Cream Sweet Cream is the Canterlot chef. Adamant has stated he would rather face eldrich abominations than draw Sweet Cream's ire. She tortures a class 15 WCP sword by using it as a cake knife. *Ask Lace Secret Westwood orders a mud mask from Lace Secret. However, there is more than meets the eye. *Ask Aquilinus Aquilinus has appeared in the blog a few times, and Sir Fulldark is in command of Adamant and Westwood, despite not having Watcher clearance. *Ask an Off-Duty Royal Guard Adamant often communicates with Ix. The night guards are somehow involved in a prank to replace the rations of the canteen with cheesy noodles. *Ask Wild Card Wildcard's organization recently stole an artifact from the archives, and a search is out to find him and rescue him from the artifact. *Ask Lulamoon Adamant often interacts with Lulamoon, and did mention her during one post. *Cult-leader Fluttershy Adamant also occasionally visited the FiW version of Fluttershy, and also mentioned her during a post. *Ask Whirly and the Night Guards While Adamant and Westwood have never met Whirly, Vengeance or Wrath, Adamant and Westwood did speak very highly of them when asked. *Dr. Adorable's Ask-Along Blog Adamant and Westwood did approach Dr. Adorable (or a clone) during a bank heist, but were quickly defeated by Dr. Adorable's adorableness. They sent a letter of condemnation . *Four Inept Guardponies Their paths cross rather often. *Night Vanguard While Adamant and Westwood act as consultants to the Vanguard, the Vanguard are the ones to actually engage threats. They have been seen in facilities and Nathariel spent New Years with them. *Dream Warden Luna The Luna Adamant and Westwood serve. *Susie. THAT Susie. Susie shipped a common cursed gem and herself to Canterlot Archives. *Ask Pun Pony: Pun is part of the night guard, agent 707, and share the same rank as our protagonists, she is someking frequent crossovered. Archives 'Stable 51' Remote research facility seen here, but started as a throwaway joke at the beginning. 'Tartarus' Creature storage facility mentioned in "It's About Time", seen here. 'WCP' The primary archive that Adamant and Westwood maintain is a collection of documents labeled with WCP and a number, discussing bizarre dangerous creatures or items that threaten everyday Equestrian life. Often, these creatures or items are held in containment in secret by the Watcher wing of the royal guards. Previously mentioned entries include: *WCP-001 : CLASSIFIED. Apparently there are multiple copies of its documents and it was influential in WCP and other archives. *WCP-008 : Semiabandoned prediscordian everfree ruins mentioned in a reblog and in a comment regarding blank flanks. *WCP-035 : Dischordian Era Images *WCP-044: King Sombra (Mentioned by Word of God) *WCP-081 : Dischord in the Harmonic Era (Statue) *WCP-301 : Portal to corrupted wasteland (Terraria) *WCP-302 : Creature from WCP-301 *WCP-303 : Creature from WCP-301 - Euclid, Keter *WCP-304 : Creature from WCP-301 *WCP-305 : Creature from WCP-301 *WCP-306 : Creature from WCP-301 *WCP-307 : Creature from WCP-301 *WCP-308 : Creature from WCP-301 *WCP-309 : Creature from WCP-301 - Euclid, Keter *WCP-310 : Highly unstable magically-charged ore (Demonite) *WCP-314 : Nightmare Moon *WCP-600 : Predischordian Autoreplicant Sample (A purple goo), previously mentioned here. *WCP-619 : Pegasi Papilious - Predischordian, Extinct *WCP-1543 : Predischordian Astrophyics Documents *WCP-1959 : Magic scroll - Class 4 or 6 - and creator - Class 9 (Star Scroll) also mentioned here and here and here. *WCP-1984 : Nonpony extinct species (Human beings) *WCP-2005 : "Best Pony?" (Grimlock) Also mentioned here. More will be added as things are disclosed. Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Background Character